A Warrior's Call
A Warrior's Call is a Japanese-American genre video game series, being published by since TBD 2016. Synopsis Set in a mystical region during different time periods, each game follows several warriors as they have different quests to protect their kingdom. Games #''A Warrior's Call'' (2016) #''Response of A Warrior's Call'' (2018) #''Echoes of A Warrior's Call'' (2021) # Characters Main ''A Warrior's Call'' *'Captain Ararus Zinn' (voiced by Troy Baker) - the captain of the Aurus Army who attempts to protect the kingdom from threats. *'Sara' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - a rather optimistic new member of the Aurus Army who Ararus grows found of. *'Borr' (voiced by Khary Payton) - Sara's guardian who carries a giant ball and chain and is protective of her. ''Response of a Warrior's Call'' *'Kristen Icor' (voiced by Nika Futterman) - a skilled warrior who is chosen to protect her kingdom TBD. *'Arnold' (voiced by Benjamin Diskin) - TBD ''Echoes of A Warrior's Call'' *'Jeremiah Evergold' (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - a young but incredibly famous knight who has already been on many adventures. *'Aisha Sial' (voiced by Yvette Nicole Brown) - a monk from a foreign country who was trained by her assassin father. *'Simon Bal' (voiced by Nolan North) - a holy warrior who was stripped of his title due to running from a battle and failing his allies. *'Ulysses Striker' (voiced by Matthew Mercer) - a spellblade who wanders the land in search for his master. *'Sven Blackwalk' (voiced by Liam O'Brien) - a thief whose life is filled with misery and who uses comedy to cope. *'Marie Hart' (voiced by Laura Bailey) - a priestess who loves everyone, including the evil. *'Shawna Loveward' (voiced by Tara Strong) - a thousand-year-old witch who was defeated a hundred years ago. Supporting ''A Warrior's Call'' *'The King' (voiced by Clancy Brown) - TBD *'Cheftan' (non-speaking) - TBD *'The Salesman' (non-speaking) - a salesman who loves to sell people objects. ''Echoes of A Warrior's Call'' *'King Roger Sariel' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - the former ruler of Sariel who is killed at the beginning of the game. *'King Oliver Sariel' (non-speaking) - the ruler of the kingdom of Sariel who is rather young, taking over after the sudden death of his father. *'William Evergold' (non-speaking) - Jeremiah's brother who is constantly trying to live up to him. *'Platinum Dragon' (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - the ruler of an island of demihumans and an incredibly intelligent magical entity. *'The Salesman' (non-speaking) - a returning character from the first game who is now rather old and sets up camp wherever he can. * Antagonists ''A Warrior's Call'' *'The Hobgoblin Emperor' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - the ruler of a clan of hostile hobgoblins who plans on the destruction of the Aurus kingdom. **'The Hobgoblin Empress' (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - the Emperor's wife who shares his beliefs. **'The Blood Hunter' (voiced by Patrick Seitz) - a masked Hobgoblin who is a hostile hunter. **'The Cursed' (voiced by Kate Higgins) - a female Hobgoblin who is black and knows magic. *'Shadow Ararus' (also voiced by Troy Baker) - the dark reflection of Ararus. *'The Demon Rat' (non-speaking) - a ginormous rat and a monstrous creature. ''Response of a Warrior's Call'' *'The Black Death' (voiced by Diedrich Bader) - a former legendary soldier who is out to form an anarchic utopia where the powerful rule TBD. * ''Echoes of A Warrior's Call'' *'Lord of Sin' (non-speaking) - a demon king who speaks in odd noises with his dialogue appearing as black text on a white background. *'The Fist of Sin', the Lord of Sin's five generals, consisting of: **'Hon' (non-speaking) - the Iron Asura whose six fists strike with the fury of an exploding sun. **'Ophidius' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - the Mother of Monsters whose gaze paralyzes her enemies. **'Boggart' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - the Walking Death and the king of all ogres. **'Vincent' (voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch) - the Blood Priest who drinks the blood of his fallen enemies. **'Cecil' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - the son of Slaughter and the leader of the five. Timeline See A Warrior's Call/Timeline. Trivia